In general, display units configured to present one or more images may be grouped into two categories, smart displays and dumb displays. A dumb display receives timing and synchronization information besides image data from a host controller whereas a smart display does not require such timing and synchronization information. In some example, a smart display may include one or more frame buffers. In some examples, a smart display may also or instead include an internal clock reference used by the smart display to operate to present images.